


Like Bunnies

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean is injured in the line of duty, and he can't apologize enough to his husband.Fictober prompt: “You think this troubles me?”Promptober prompt: MASHUP: Firefighter/Prohibition





	Like Bunnies

The anesthetic has barely begun to wear off when Dean starts apologizing.

“Cas,” he burbles, eyes spinning in their sockets as he struggles to bring his husband's face into focus. “M'sorry. So _sorry_.”

The first seven hundred times he says this, Cas pats his hand and murmurs soft reassurances. But by the time Dean's deemed fully conscious and his pain meds have been administered and he's been moved from recovery to the room where he'll be staying for the next few days and he's had a dinner tray brought and has demolished the tray's contents and then scraped so piteously at the last crumbs of his dessert that Cas presses the call button and inquires if a second piece of pie would be allowed and the pie is brought and Dean inhales that one too and he's _still_ apologizing, it seems like maybe they need to talk.

“Dean, dear, why do you keep saying you're sorry?”

“Because I _am_ , Cas. I'm sorry I got hurt. I'm sorry I was the one who was in the building when the ceiling came down. I'm sorry I have such a risky job, and that you have to worry about me whenever I go out on a call. And--” Here Dean drops his voice to a loud and dramatic whisper, as if they weren't completely alone in the room. _“I'm sorry we can't have sex until my pelvis heals.”_ His eyes are wide, as if he's overwhelmed by the enormity of his own words. “The doctor said 'full pelvic rest' for six to eight weeks, babe. That's two months until we can fuck again. _Two. Months._ I'm so, so, so, so _sorry_ , honey.” A tear runs down his cheek and he grabs at his husband's hand, bringing it to his lips and whispering, _“sorry, Cas, sorry”_ over and over against his knuckles.

“Beloved,” Cas coos, equal parts charmed and exasperated by his husband's contrition. “I knew who you were when I married you. Your job is part of who you are, and you love it. Yes, I worry, but I know how good you are at what you do, and how much work and thought you put into staying safe for me. This accident was terrifying, but my love, it could have been so much worse. I'm so happy and grateful to have you here with me right now, holding my hand. Do you need to blow your nose? Let me get you a tissue, hang on. Need another one? Okay.” 

He throws the crumpled tissue into the trashcan in the corner, then returns, scooting his chair closer to the bed, and lays his head on his husband's shoulder. Being careful not to jostle him, he rests a hand on Dean's chest and speaks soothingly into his ear. “As for the sex, darling... You think this troubles me? You're _here_ , Dean. I can still kiss you and touch you and hold you in our bed at night. We can still watch Dr. Sexy together and you can keep trying to convince me that the writing on that show is not abysmal. I can make you a pie when you get home this weekend and watch your face light up when you taste it. You're here, and you're alive, and you're going to heal up as good as new. That's all that matters, sweetheart.”

Dean stared at his husband dazedly as tears started to leak again from his wide green eyes. “Cas... You're right. I love you so much, babe. It's gonna be okay. You're right. We'll be okay.”

Cas runs his fingers through his husband's hair, shushing and soothing him. “Rest now, dear one. You need to sleep. Your body needs to heal.”

Dean hums, his eyes slipping closed as Cas continues to stroke his head. He plants a soft kiss on Dean's cheek and whispers, “And when you get the all-clear from the doctor, we're gonna fuck like bunnies. I promise.”

Dean smiles, murmuring “yeah, bunnies,” as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I cheated a little on "prohibition," so sue me.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178929870286/october-10-like-bunnies-verabadler).


End file.
